This Never Happened
by Greenstuff
Summary: They shouldn't. Really shouldn't. And yet... But it's okay, because no matter how good it felt, they would not be doing it again. SPOILERS through 204. Series of PWP one-shots set within the Season 2 timeline. Multiple pairings featured.
1. SamJo: An Above Average Distraction

**An Above Average Distraction**

They shouldn't. Really shouldn't. Probably there are laws against it. It definitely violates some sort of health code. But today was one of the worst days in her life, and Jo can't quite seem to convince herself that this is wrong. She's pretty sure the door is locked and beyond that she's just going with it.

His hands are in her hair and his lips are unfamiliar and deliciously distracting. He lowers his head to suck at her neck. His spare ammo digs into her stomach, and she fumbles with his belt.

They break apart, both breathing heavily. It only takes a minute to remove his radio and belt and toss them on the unused bed. He reaches for his Kevlar vest, but she stops him. Any minute now her brain is going to wake up and realize what they are doing and then she'll have to stop. She doesn't want that. There's been enough pain today, she needs a little release.

He draws her to him. Their lips meet and Jo's eyes fall closed. She runs her hands through black hair, but in her mind it's golden blonde.

He backs her up until she's against the wall. His hands make quick work of her jeans, pushing them down past her hips.

She wishes she'd chosen flats this morning as she tries to step out of them, only managing to get one foot free. It's enough though and she undoes his fly pushing pants and underwear down to his knees in a single motion.

They're moving too quickly. He isn't hard yet and she knows she isn't wet enough. Five minutes foreplay with a near-stranger in an empty hospital room doesn't quite cut it. But she needs this. The sweet, mindless release of orgasm.

The skin of his penis is soft against her fingers. She grasps it firmly with one hand, cupping his scrotum with the other. She works one hand up and down his shaft in slow even strokes, twisting her hand each time she reaches the tips until he's hard.

She's still in her panties, but when she tries to pull them off he stops her, trapping her wrists with one hand. His other hand strokes between her leg, his fingers sliding across her silk underwear. It takes a few strokes but soon heat is pooling in her belly. When his fingers slip under her panties they come back wet.

He pushes her underwear off and she manages to get one foot free before he is lifting her so she can wrap her legs around him. He enters her slowly. She isn't quite ready and it hurts a little as her body stretches. She braces herself with one hand on the back of his neck and slides her other hand between them.

He begins to move, slowly sliding in and out. She circles her clit in time with his movements, closing her eyes and focusing on the sensation of him inside her. He picks up the pace, thrusting harder and faster into her until she can feel her muscles tightening. She keeps up a steady rhythm on her clit and it isn't long before her orgasm takes her over the edge.

She muffles her scream in his shoulder, and hopes he didn't hear whose name fell from her lips. Seconds later he comes inside her and she swears it's Andy's name he cries. That makes her feel better.

They pull apart and use the small bathroom in the room to clean up. Sam offers to buy her a coffee and ten minutes later, when he returns, it's as if nothing has happened. Jo is glad. They never should have done it, and no matter how good it felt, they will not be doing it again.


	2. DovChrisGail: A Nice Way to Spend a

**A Nice Way to Spend a Sleepless Night**

He couldn't sleep. Adrenaline coursed through his veins still. Euphoria at being alive and fear of what he would see when he finally shut his eyes overrode his exhaustion, refusing to let him be still. After an hour of tossing and turning he gave up. If he was going to be up all night, at least he could do something better than wearing out his mattress.

He almost didn't see her. She was curled up on one corner of the couch, knees drawn up to her chest, arms tightly wound around them. Her entire body was shaking and he realized she was crying.

"Gail?"

She stilled, staring at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, did I wake you."

He shook his head. "Is Chris-?"

"Chris is asleep."

"I'll go get-"

"No," She shook her head, wiping her tear stained cheeks with both hands, "Don't wake him."

"Okay," Dov turned to go back to his room. "Goodnight."

"Stay with me?" Her voice was small. She sounded so young and vulnerable.

He nodded, "Alright." He sank onto the couch next to her, hyper aware of the heat of her body only centimetres from his own.

She took a deep shuddery breath. "You could have died today."

"Yeah," he laughed as he said it. It seemed so unreal, yet terrifyingly real at the same time.

She hit him on the arm, hard. "It's not funny."

"I know," He turned to look at her, "I'm sorry."

"I was s-so scared," Her voice cracked and to his horror, a fresh wave of tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Hey," instinctively he slid an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his chest, "Gail, it's okay." He pressed a gentle kiss against her hair. "I'm fine. Chris is fine."

She tilted her face up to look at him. The tears had stopped, but there was an unbearable sadness in her eyes. She was beautiful. Even with puffy eyes and splotchy cheeks, she was probably the prettiest girl he'd ever been this close to.

Sitting here, his arm around her, her legs half over his, her shoulder digging into his side, her lips inches away, Dov forgot she was Chris's girlfriend. He forgot everything except that he _hadn't_ died tonight, and she looked like her heart was breaking. Slowly, gently, he pressed his lips to hers.

She responded instantly. Capturing the back of his head with one hand and holding him close. She kissed him desperately, as if he was the only think keeping her from falling off a precipice. She shifted her weight and after an awkward moment she was in his lap, straddling him, one hand against his chest, the other on the back of his neck.

He wrapped his arms loosely around her, both hands resting flat on the small of her back. His tongue darted out to taste her lips and she opened her mouth to him. She tasted like bubblegum toothpaste.

She was wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of panties and nothing else. He could feel the heat of her through his own light clothing but it wasn't enough. His fingers slipped beneath her t-shirt, running over the silky skin of her back, pushing the shirt up as they went.

Gail raised her arms and helped him toss the shirt aside.

The milky skin of her chest seemed to glow in the faint light tricking in from outside and Dov stared hungrily at her for several seconds before lowering his mouth to kiss on breast and then the other.

Her hips rocked against him and he felt the blood rushing from his head down to his cock, responding almost instantly to the heat and friction, even though three layers of cloth.

Her fingers made quick work of the drawstring on his sweat pants and then her hands were inside his pants, stoking his length.

There was a tremendous crash down the hall followed by Chris's voice, "Oh God, Gail's going to kill me."

The couple on the couch froze in horror. When they heard the bedroom doorknob turn, Gail flung herself to the floor, grabbing her t-shirt as she rolled behind the couch. Dov stayed where he was, but made sure there was a pillow covering the erection in his lap. His blood was pounding in his ears he couldn't tell if those were footsteps in the hall until Chris stepped through the doorway and flipped on the light.

"Dov?" Chris rubbed one hand over his eyes. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

Chris nodded, "Me neither." He crossed the room and took the spot Gail had vacated beside Dov on the couch. "Exciting day."

Dov laughed. "Yeah."

"I'm really glad you're okay." Chris bumped his shoulder against Dov's.

"That makes two of us," Dov turned.

Blue eyes meet brown.

"You had me worried there." Chris licked his lips.

Dov wondered why he'd never paid attention to Chris' lips before. They were red and well shaped and looked soft. "You shouldn't have stayed."

Chris shook his head, his dark eyes serious. "I couldn't leave you."

There was something more than friendly concern in Chris's eyes. Dov swallowed audibly. Before he really knew what he was doing, he had leaned in close, and then they were kissing.

Kissing Gail was sweet and warm. Kissing Chris was like being set on fire. Everywhere Chris touched his skin it set of a trail of heat. When they broke apart, they were both breathing hard.

"I'm sorry.. I-" Chris stood his cheeks flushed. Before Dov could say anything, he disappeared down the hall, shutting his bedroom door firmly behind him.

Dov collapsed against the back of the couch, covering his face with both hands. _What a night._

Maybe he hadn't made it out after all. Maybe the bomb had exploded when he'd lifted his foot and he was dead.. Or at least in a coma. Yeah. That explained it. Only...

He didn't _feel_ dead.

"That was interesting," Gail's voice was dry. She'd put her t-shirt back on, but her hair was still rumpled from diving to the floor.

Dov cringed. Somehow he'd forgotten she was there. Now he felt like an ass and an idiot. "God, Gail I'm..."

She shook her head, her lips quirking into a smile. "It's not like I didn't know."

His brow furrowed in confusion. How could she know? Even he hadn't known until two minutes ago.

"Come on, Dov." She said, dropping onto the couch beside him. "You and Chris? It bound to happen eventually."

Dov stared at her, mouth gaping slightly open. This had to be a dream. He pinched the back of his right hand hard. "Ow."

Gail laughed. "You're not dreaming." She took his hand in hers and, holding his gaze, raised it to her lips. She kissed first the red welt he'd left on the back of his hand and then worked her way to the tip on his middle finger. She circled the tip of his finger with her tongue before sucking it into her mouth.

The heat of her mouth and the feeling of her tongue caressing his skin sent a shockwave of arousal to his groin. He closed his eyes and groaned aloud.

With the hand that wasn't holding his, Gail pushed the pillow off his lap. She dropped his hand, breaking all contact between them.

Dov's eyes flew open.

She was grinning, a hint of wickedness in her eyes. "You should really do something about that," she indicated his erection with a tilt of her head, "wouldn't want it to fall off."

Before he could respond she was on her feet, walking out of the room and back to the room she shared with Chris. Gail paused halfway through the doorway. Her blue eyes pierced his, filled with promise of good things to come. "What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation?"


	3. AndyBoyd: It's a Good Thing You're

**A/N: **this story only exists because anonymous reviewer J asked "would you consider Andy McNally/Donovan Boyd?" when my muse was at a vulnerable point. The moral of this story: Reviews are the best things ever!

J, I hope if you read this chapter that it doesn't disappoint. :)

**It's a Good Thing You're Pretty **

_Post 209... Chris leaves Andy alone at the Penny after he sees Dov and Gail together, but she isn't alone for long..._

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'm going to call Gail." Chris stood, "Be right back?"<p>

Andy nodded. Today had been a good day. She'd mastered the drills and even been asked on a date. Sure she'd turned it down, but that didn't stop her ego from basking in the attention. Of course every bit of her body was exhausted, but that was to be expected. She wondered if she would be able to walk the next day. Who knew two days of riding horses would be this tough.

She took a sip of beer. The cool liquid slid down her throat, the perfect cap to a great day.

"Where're sassy and teen mom tonight?" Donovan Boyd seemed to appear from nowhere. One minute she was alone, contemplating the wonder of a good pint, the next she was face to face with one of her least favourite people in the world.

"Excuse me?"

Boyd smiled , "You know, blondie and the one who's screwing Jerry... I thought you rookies were tied at the hip."

"And why is that?" Andy gave him her best fuck-off look.

He was impervious. "You're always together."

"It's called friendship." she said, wishing Chris would hurry the fuck up.

"Friends? Never had the time." Boyd flashed her what she suspected was supposed to be a charming smile.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." She snapped, turning so she faced away from him, hoping he'd get the hint.

He didn't.

"What're you drinking?"

"Not enough apparently," Andy muttered.

"I couldn't agree more." He flashed her that grin again - it made her want to throw her pint of Nickel Brooke at him.

She craned her neck, searching the bar for a familiar face, she almost thought she would be happy to see Luke at this point. No luck. "What the hell is taking so long, Chris?" She muttered, taking two generous swallows of beer in quick succession. There wasn't enough in the glass to get her drunk under normal circumstances, but maybe if she chugged it?

Boyd slid into the chair beside her, setting four shots of Jack Daniels in front of them. "I know you girls like Tequila, but I hate fruit so.." He gestured to the shots, "drink up."

Not bothering to sort through the possible implications of letting a guy she hated buy her shots, Andy complied. The alcohol burned down her esophagus, curling warmly in her belly. She downed the second shot before Boyd had even touched his first and when he pushed a third towards her she didn't object.

"Cheers," he clinked his glass against hers and tipped it back. "Ah! Much better."

Andy took a sip of beer to cover the smile she could feel tugging at her lips. The JD was doing its work and everything seemed more pleasant, even the grinning man beside her. "Thanks for the shots," she said, setting her now-empty glass on the table, "but I should go see if Chris is alive out there."

"Afraid the zombies got him?" He pulled a comically horrified face.

She laughed involuntarily and then glared at him. "Chris knows how to double tap." She said with a sassy grin, recalling the utterly ridiculous movie she'd watched the last time she'd hung out with Chris and Dov at their apartment.

Boyd waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

She rolled her eyes, "Goodnight detective."

"Oh no," Boyd stood, his chair scraping back loudly. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I just left you to deal with the zombies on your own?"

"You're calling yourself a gentleman?" Andy smirked. "They must have changed what that word means since I heard it last."

Boyd chuckled, following her like a tall, slightly scruffy shadow as she wove her way through the tables and bodies towards the exit.

She gave up trying to shake him. Soon enough she would find Chris, Dov and Gail and then it wouldn't matter if Boyd insisted on buying her drinks and making inappropriate comments. When she stepped outside and saw no one around she stopped short. "What the hell?" She muttered, pulling her cell phone out of her back pocket.

No missed calls. She pulled up her address book and sent Chris a text. "So much for 'be right back.'" she said aloud, forgetting for a moment that Boyd was leaning against the doorway, hands in his coat pockets, watching her with a hint of a mocking smile on his face until he opened his mouth.

Boyd pushed away from the wall and sauntered over to her. "Like I said, zombies."

She glared at him. "Why are you even here?"

"You were all pathetic and drinking alone. Someone had to rescue you." Boyd was standing so close now she could feel his breath of her face. It made her feel flushed and awkward.

"I was alone for less than a minute!"

He shrugged. "How was I supposed to know? It's not like I sit around in the Penny watching you, McNally. Geez, egomaniac." He ruffled her hair.

Andy slapped his hand away and pushed hard against the center of his chest with one hand, putting an arm length between them for good measure.

He laughed and took two steps back, pulling her along as he moved.

Andy wasn't prepared for the tug at her arm and half staggered, half stumbled against him.

He took advantage, wrapping his arms around her in a loose embrace that held her against him, but suggested she wouldn't have to fight too hard to get away. "You know," he said conversationally, looking down at her flushed face, "It's a good thing you're pretty because you're awfully clumsy."

Andy glared at him. Her mind sought a retort, but the alcohol had kicked in, dulling her ability to come up with quippy one liners.

"You are, you know." His face was suddenly serious.

"I am not." She twisted in his grasp, but his arm's didn't drop.

"Yes you ar-"

"You don't even know me." She interrupted.

"I have eyes don't I?"

With a final twist Andy broke free of his arms, placing a few feet between them. "Look," She said, trying to find a balance between dismissive and tactful in her mind and mostly failing, "I don't know what you think-"

"I think you're beautiful." His voice was low, rough, intimate.

Andy stood rooted to the spot. She didn't know what she'd been expecting, but that was not it. Boyd ran one finger down her cheek. She didn't move away.

"You're also smart and you think on your feet." His finger traced along the delicate skin of her throat before sliding around so he could slip his fingers into her hair. He cradled the back of her skull gently on five fingers and slowly leaned in.

It wasn't until his lips brushed hers, tentatively at first but more firmly when she didn't immediately pull away, that she realized what was happening. Donovan Boyd thought she was beautiful. He was kissing her in the parking lot of the Black Penny. And he was actually quite good at it.

Feeling oddly detached from the entire situation, Andy kissed him back. His lips were soft and pliant and when she opened her mouth to him he knew what to do with his tongue. His other hand slid around her waist as he took half a step to bring their bodies close together.

Andy wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel his firm thighs pressed against hers, her breasts brushed against his chest. Her nipples were tight and warm arousal pooled deep in her. She moaned against his mouth.

A car door slammed. Suddenly Andy's brain caught up with her body. She broke the kiss, stepped back and slapped him hard across the face.

"Seriously?" he rubbing his cheek with one hand. "What the hell McNally?"

"You _kissed _me!"

"You slapped me!"

Andy threw up her hands, "If you didn't want to get slapped maybe you should have kept your tongue to yourself."

"You loved it."

"I did not." She hissed, suddenly very aware that they were standing in a well lit parking lot outside a bar all of their coworkers frequented. She could feel a hot red flush spreading over her face.

"A minute ago you would have fucked me against that wall."

"No." Andy suppressed the urge to hit him again. How dare he insinuate-

"And it would have been the best sex you ever had."

He looked so pleased with himself she could no longer control her own movements. Rage bubbled up in her and she swung her arm back, fully prepared to put her entire weight behind this one.

"Oh no you don't." He grabbed both her forearms, pinning them at her sides as he propelled her backwards until her back hit the wall.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." She spat out the words.

"So you can slap me again? I don't think so."

Andy tried to pull her arms away.

"If I let you go are you going to hit me?" a smile played around the corners of his mouth.

Andy sighed. "No." she said sullenly.

He looked doubtful, "You promise?"

She forced her body to relax. "Yes."

"Okay then." Slowly, without breaking eye contact, he released his grip on her and stepped back. "How about you let me buy you another drink?"

Andy shook her head. "No."

"Come on," he wheedled, "What's one drink between friends?"

"We're not friends."

"We could be."

She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms across her chest.

"A fuck buddy is a kind of friend." He said, quickly stepping back to be out of range if she decided to slap him again.

Much to his surprise, and hers, she didn't. Instead she leaned back against the wall, arms still folded across her chest, and appraised him thoughtfully. It _had_ been a while. Even before she'd found out about Luke and Jo, Luke hadn't really been up for much of anything. It had been months since anyone but her had brought her to orgasm. And Boyd had a certain something..

She was pretty sure it was a narcissistic personality disorder that made any self respecting woman in a ten mile radius want to run him over with her car. But, as the cliché said, the line between hate and love is very thin.

"One time, and if you tell anyone I will personally remove both your testicles with a grapefruit spoon. Take it or leave it."

His eyes widened, though she wasn't sure it if was in surprise that she'd accepted or in horror at the overly descriptive threat.

She didn't much care. "Well?"

"Yeah." Boyd flashed her a grin, "let's do this." He pulled out his car keys. "Your place or mine?"

She snorted, "Like I would let you in my house."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on snarky." He slung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his side as he walked them both over to his car.

o o o

"_You_ live _here_?"

"What?"

"It's _nice_."

"I'm going to pretend you don't sound surprised about that." Boyd said, opening the front door of his two story house.

Andy followed him inside, eyes raking over the subtle, classy decor. "Seriously, are you married or something?" She asked, there was no way in hell the snarky egotist she was about to use for sex had a hand in decorating anything this classy.

"I lived with a girl a few years back," he said, his tone telling her to drop it. "Satisfied?"

She shrugged. She wanted to ask how he'd managed to trick someone with such impeccable taste, but there was a guarded look in his eye that stopped her. Who knew the man had feelings? It was an uncomfortable revelation and she pushed it from her mind.

"Drink?"

"Yes."

"This way." He led the way down a hardwood hall to a spacious kitchen.

Andy leaned against the island in the middle and watched as he rummged through three cupboards before finding a pair of shot glasses. It was oddly satisfying to know he didn't entertain like this often.

"Vodka or whiskey?" He asked, pulling two bottles out of the freezer.

"Vodka."

He smirked, amused by something he didn't voice, and poured them each a shot - vodka for her, whiskey for him. "Cheers!"

"Cheers." She returned, raising her drink slightly before throwing it back. A few more of these and she would stop hating herself for being here.

As if he read her mind Boyd refilled both shot glasses four more times before suggesting with a cheesy raise of his eyebrows that she might be more comfortable naked.

She rolled her eyes, but didn't resisted when he pulled her upstairs. His bedroom was neat, but sparse, much more in line with what she would have imagined his home to look like. The walls were white, his sheets and slightly crumpled duvet were dark blue. A single dresser was the only other furniture in the room. One of the drawers was half-open, a black sweater flopped over the edge as if it were trying to escape.

Boyd stood behind her as she surveyed the room. His strong fingers splayed over her hips, pulling her flush against him. She felt his hot breath against her neck. It sent a shiver down her spine. Goosebumps erupted over her skin as his stubble rasped against her neck moments before his hot, wet mouth took over.

Andy let her head fall back against his shoulder, giving him better access. She closed her eyes and let her mind conjure another face as his lips suckled her tender flesh.

He walked one hand slowly up her torso, pausing to caress the underside of her breast. He cupped her lightly, letting the warmth of his skin seep through the layers of fabric.

His teeth grazed her earlobe. "Tell me what you want." He whispered huskily igniting a pool of liquid fire in her center.

"Kiss me." She said, turning her head so she could meet his lips with her own.

He tightened his hand on her breast as his tongue plundered her willing mouth.

Andy arched into his touch. She could feel the beginnings of his hardness against her ass and she swivelled her hips against him.

He broke the kiss and busied both hands with the fastenings on the front of her vest. His breathing was harsh against her ear.

Andy let him work on the vest, her own fingers freeing the fastenings of first her jeans and then his. The buttons of his fly were hard to undo behind her back and by the time she'd managed it Body had finished with her vest and begun to pull her shirt up. She raised her arms and let him pull it off, throwing it to one side.

His mouth dropped to her shoulder, sucking in the flesh just above her clavicle with enough pressure she would have a mark the next day. He cupped her breasts with both hands, running his lightly calloused thumbs over her lace covered nipples. The dusky flesh tightened to stiff peaks.

Andy covered his hands with her own, guiding his movements, showing him how she liked to be touched. He pinched one nipple hard, and she gasped. His erection was fully hard now and she could feel it pressing urgently up against her backside. She ground back against him and was rewarded by his teeth digging into her shoulder.

He spun her around with sudden force and taking her lips in a searing kiss. She leaned into it, her breasts pressed against his chest, his erection trapped between them. Wetness pooled between her legs and any lingering reservations fled in the wake of a wave of arousal.

Andy pushed impatiently at his shirt. He pulled it off in a single moment, exposing a lightly toned chest sprinkled with just enough chest hair. She ran one finger down the hairy treasure trail, following it until it disappeared beneath the band of his underwear.

Boyd took her hand in hit and laid it over the bulge of his cock. She squeezed it lightly, leaning forward to taste his exposed chest. She swirled her tongue experimentally over one nipple and felt his muscles tighten in response.

He pulled her against him, his fingers reaching for the clasp of her bra. It took him two tries but then the clasp fell open and Andy dropped her arms so he could push the straps free.

Before he could touch her now-bare chest, Andy dropped to her knees and pulled his pants and underwear down with a single tug. He kicked them free so he was standing before her completely naked.

Andy blew a stream of air over his erect cock, noting the tip was already glistening with pre cum. Meeting his eyes she ran her tongue along his shaft from tip to base and back again. She swirled her tongue over his tip and then took him into her mouth. She couldn't take all of him, but she wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft and moved it in sync with her mouth.

His hips bucked towards her and he felt the sensitive tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. He clenched his hands at his sides to keep from grabbing her head and holding her in place while he fucked her mouth. God she felt so good. She pressed a knuckle gently on the sensitive spot just behind his balls. He had to bite down on his tongue to keep from coming right then.

"Oh no you don't." he growled, pulling her to her feet and turning so she was pressed up against the wall. He captured her lips, tasting himself on them. His fingers teased her nipples, pinching and soothing until she squirmed against him. He dropped his mouth and sucked in one taut nipple.

Andy whimpered, arching against him. There was a hot wet ache between her legs and she didn't know how long she could wait. Taking matters into her own hands she pushed down her jeans and panties, kicking them free when they landed in a puddle at her feet.

One of Boyds hands skimmed over her stomach, tracing teasing circles until he reached the patch of trimmed hair. He kept his touch so light she almost couldn't feel it as he traced over her thighs and stomach. Slowly he drew closer to her centre, but never actually touched it.

"Please," Andy groaned, clinging to him, her legs shaking with need.

Boyd stepped back, abruptly severing contact. "Turn around." He said in an authoritative voice.

Without even thinking, Andy complied, turning so she faced the wall. He took her by the hips and Andy reached out, bracing herself with flat hands against the wall.

Boyd grabbed a condom from the top of his dresser and rolled it on with practiced fingers, admiring the view of Andy's naked ass, thrust out as she braced herself against the wall. He tested her entrance with one finger, and then two before guiding himself into her sopping wet opening. He moved slowly at first, allowing her body to stretch around him. He braced one hand against the wall and massaged her breast with the other as he began to move. "Touch yourself." he growled against her neck.

Keeping one hand on the wall for balance, Andy let her other hand drift down, finding her clit. With practiced motions she circled the swollen nub. Her first orgasm came quickly, hot and wet it made her see stars for a moment and then it was over.

Boyd pinched her nipple to the point of pain. "God you're tight," He hissed in her ear. He pulled nearly all the way out slowly, giving her body time to come down from the first orgasm before picking up the pace. But his control could only hold out so long, and soon he was thrusting into her with abandon.

Andy felt her inner walls tighten as a second orgasm, slower than the first but more powerful, built within her.

Boyd came with a guttural groan. A few more flicks of her finger over her clit and Andy's second orgasm ripped through her, reducing her knees to Jello. Boyd held her with one strong arm around her waist as she gave in to the rolling heat of her pleasure.

"There are clean towels in the guest bathroom if you want to clean up," He said, stepping back once she was able to stand on her own. He rolled off the condom and disposed of it.

Flushed with sudden embarrassment, Andy gathered her discarded clothes and followed the line of Boyd's finger towards the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, clean and dressed, Andy sat in the kitchen. She couldn't even look at Boyd. Her entire body was liquid with relaxation, but her mind was racing. _What the fuck did I just do? _ When her cab arrived, Boyd was the perfect gentleman, opening the door and kissing her goodnight. Somehow that made it even worse. When she got home she showered twice before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
